A Trip to the Zoo
by Tortelliniti
Summary: Kagami and Kuroko visit the zoo on a date, but there are large crowds everywhere... Luckily though, they're creative enough to get around the problem. Fluff, basketball boyfriends, and an "interesting" ending. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**So I actually wrote this ages ago and only just now realized that I never published it... Well, anyway, I won't take up any more space here, on to the story~**

* * *

**A Trip to the Zoo**

"Kagami-kun, this is a bad idea."

"No it's not, believe me, just let me try!" The redhead is very much the type to try out every idea he has, no matter how dumb it may seem. Kuroko knew this already, so he's a little surprised that he didn't expect the other to insist on his "plan". He sighs.

"If Kagami-kun says so..."

"Great," grins Kagami, catching Kuroko off-guard with how quickly he drops to his knees. Within a moment, Kuroko's sitting on Kagami's shoulders, legs resting on either side of the taller's head. Kagami stands up. It seems the redhead isn't planning to take any kind of care not to send his shorter teammate tumbling to the ground- Kuroko is left to figure out on his own whether grabbing Kagami's hair or part of his shirt will give him better hold. He decides quickly on the former.

"All right, you good?" Kagami asks, tilting his head back slightly while looking up, evidently pretending he didn't just move way too quickly for Kuroko to actually be "good". The bluet nods.

"Great, then let's get going!" Enthusiastic as ever, Kagami starts off down the first path he sees, intending only to leave once he's seen everything in the whole zoo anyway. Kuroko continues to hold on to Kagami's hair.

An onlooker would wonder why it is that Kuroko has to sit on Kagami's shoulders. The question is best answered by having a look at the state of the zoo today: there are so many people that standing in line for ice cream at lunch may get you to the front of the line by dinnertime. Kagami and Kuroko had both been hoping to just relax and look at the animals, but given the size of the crowds, that option had quickly been discarded. Kuroko had even suggested they find something else to do. This, however, was not an option for Kagami, who insists that this time, their date will actually go as planned, or at least halfway so. It's working (to some extent).

"Hey Tetsu, let's go see the monkeys next," enthuses Kagami once they've gone through several of the animals already. The bluet nods his agreement and they set off, following the map as per Kuroko's suggestion.

"Go left here," instructs Kuroko. Kagami frowns.

"We've already been that way, I'm sure we've gotta go right."

"It says left on the map, Kagami-kun."

"I don't care, the map must be wrong then. Are you sure you're even holding it the right way?" Sarcastic now, Kagami's being as stubborn as ever, not even listening until Kuroko literally shoves the map in his face. A pale finger indicates the spot where they currently are- it's a little off the main paths, allowing for fewer people, i.e., an environment where they can actually walk without pushing through crowds. The phantom then traces the path they're taking to the section with the monkeys, making it all too obvious that going left at this junction is the far more intelligent choice. Kagami huffs.

"Well, right is still an option, and we're taking it."

"Kagami-kun."

"No. We're going right. I'm the one walking, I'm calling the shots." He grins to himself proudly, as though this somehow makes him superior. Kuroko sighs.

"Go left," he says, a little more forcefully than before. Kagami tilts his head back to look Kuroko in the eye.

"Make me." By the look he's being given, Kuroko finds it safe to assume that Kagami thinks his boyfriend will simply take this. Blue eyes narrow a little.

"All right then," Kuroko responds quietly. Without warning, he leans forward, holding Kagami's face in place with both of the hands that were formerly entwined in the red hair, and kisses him square on the lips. Kagami's eyes widen. Before he has the chance to respond to the other's sudden, passionate kiss, Kuroko's pulled away already, pushing Kagami's head back down in the process.

"Left," Kuroko orders with the smallest of smug smiles. This time, his boyfriend just nods, doing as he's told. The rest of their date passes in a similar manner; whenever Kagami is too stubborn, the shorter bluet "persuades" him to do as he says. When they head out of the zoo towards the very end of the day, Kagami makes to bend down so Kuroko can get off his shoulders, but Kuroko tugs his hair. Kagami raises an eyebrow.

"... You want me to keep carrying you?" he asks, wondering what's gotten into his normally quiet, docile boyfriend.

"Yes," Kuroko deadpans.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Um, okay then..." There's a moment of silence before Kagami starts laughing. "You're being so strong-willed, Tetsu. I can't say I'm used to it- you're normally not like this."

"I know. I hope Kagami-kun doesn't mind." _His voice still sounds the same, at least_, Kagami notes.

"Nah, it's fine. I kinda like it, actually. Never knew you could be the dominant one." The last sentence is accompanied by a suggestive grin and a wink. Kuroko lightly smacks his boyfriend in the back of the head. Thinking of what Akashi might say, he decides to return the banter.

"You'd be surprised," he states in his usual voice, but with a certain unfamiliar look in his eyes. Kagami's eyebrows raise.

"Now I'm curious," admits the taller. Kuroko sighs.

"Well, you'll never find out if you don't take me home first."

And so their date ends on a rather interesting note.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews (but not flames!) are appreciated greatly. Thank you for reading~**


End file.
